Phoenix-Reborn I (P-R)
Back to: P-R Wiki __forceTOC__ History Background info on foundation, leaders, members, city, dissolution etc. The Leadership rested with Three members around the time the guild was created. Before the guild was created though it was decisively planned out by Dobam and Loubli in secrecy. They both decided how leadership would work and when they would create the guild Phoenix Reborn. It was decided that Loubli would hold full control over the guild while allotting all executive powers and decisions to be shared with Dobam. The guild was officially created in late-December 2008 following a major disbanding among members of Sapian. Loubli under Dobam directive was told to found the guild first while Dobam went on hiatus for Christmas. Upon Dobam's return he left Sapian and joined Phoenix Reborn. Prior to this Loubli had already started recruiting members among the first was Outcasted who was perhaps the most important member in getting a working military going while Dobam was on hiatus. Upon Dobam's return Loubli, Dobam, and Outcasted met up in the City of Theed on Naboo to get acquainted. At this point it was made official that Outcasted would be 3rd in command of the guild and it's military. Dobam was made 2nd in command of the guild and made 1st in command of the military. Loubli would hold 1st in command of the guild and 2nd in the military. NOTE FILL IN HISTORY BETWEEN THE FOUNDING AND THE TRANSITION OF LEADERSHIP TO DOBAM In the Fall of 2009 specificly late October the decsion for a change among the head leadership was decided. In private conversation Loubli and Dobam discussed a trade in guild leadership between themselves. It was proposed by Dobam that Loubli should hand over guild leadership to Dobam due to Loubli's absence of being able to execute the full powers of his role as 1st in command of the guild. The proposal was met with immediate agreement between the two. It was decided that loubli would give up the exclusive powers that belong to the official guild leader while still maintaining the same amount of authority. Loubli would hold the same privileges of being 2nd in command while still holding the same privileges and being 3rd in command. This resulted in Outcasted's rise to power as 2nd in command of the military. The change in power was the most peaceful transition the guild would ever see. The only difference at this point between the members of the leadership was titles. Following this change though came a wave of proposals and reforms among the guilds leadership in accordance it's future. Dobam felt that not enough effort was being made to increase activity among guild members. It was proposed that recruitment of new members be top priority. This wave of recruitment despite the flawed execution would payoff the following Summer. Before this time though other reforms were made. Specifically in regard to the guild military. Guild meeting were filled with ideas of how to re-structure the military so it could be much more efficient and effective. This resulted in a proposals for a Navy, Ground Force, reformed Spy agency, Guild Mall, and guild Squads to be formed. All of these proposals were passed and the new military structure and economic structure was introduced in the following months. It was decided that Loubli would head up the Phoenix Navy to which he was entrusted with many recruits and resources. Loubli would lead the Navy on multiple occasions against the Rebels, Sapian, Clone, and many other guilds. This would establish Phoenix as a force to be reckoned with. Efforts to reform the Ground Forces which would be organized into squads based on level, skill, profession, and rank. Squads would consist of 4-5 soldiers. This reform was not widely used but only on a few occasions of which combat occurred less often than not but with success. U.G.O.B. was the first to witness the effectivness of our squads while not in combat except on one occasion of which Dobam ordered 2 squads to accompany him and the Phoenix ambassador to a U.G.O.B. meeting. 1 squad would hold position outside of the city that the summit was taking place and the other accompanied Dobam and the ambassador to the U.G.O.B. hall to discuss a peace treaty. The meeting ended with Clone taking casualties as Phoenix elite soldiers were ordered to defend the guilds honor against CLONE. Durring the wars against clone the squad tactic's were when used which was rarely; it was used with great success. The tactic proved useful in invading the capital city of CLONE and besieging Eimacs house. while at the same time covering the only escape route off of Lok. Eventually it forced Eimacs hand and he was forced to surrender. NOTE CREATE MILITARY HISTORY SECTION Government Oligarchy, Plutocracy, Stratocracy, Democratic Republic Contained elements of Oligarchy, Plutocracy, Stratocracy,and a Democratic Republic. The Leadership rested with Three members around the time the guild was created. Before the guild was created though it was decisively planned out by Dobam and Loubli in secrecy. They both decided how leadership would work and when they would create the guild Phoenix Reborn. It was decided that Loubli would hold full control over the guild while allotting all executive powers and decisions to be shared with Dobam. Any changes to leadership had to be agreed upon by both Loubli and Dobam. Any abuse of power would be re-evaluated under the eyes of Outcasted. This would include unqualified appointment of co-leaders, the expulsion of guild members, the demotion of co-leaders, A Coup-De-ta, censorship of members from presenting there opinions and views on a subject, the call for unscheduled or rescheduled guild meetings without consensus among Guild leaders and/or co-leaders so as to take advantage of a vote among guild members that would cause favor to rest with one party. During guild meetings members could call for votes on any number of subjects as long as it was in relation to a reaffirming the guilds position on a matter or could effect the guild. The subject of the vote would be taken into consideration and a consensus among the leadership would be made. If a vote was denied it could be overruled by the co-leadership in which case the vote would be allowed to take place. In the absence of the majority of the co-leadership the vote would be rescheduled for a more convenient time. If a vote called for the removal of a specific member from office and the vote was 2/4s and within a margin of 1 in favor of expulsion it would not be final but rather taken into consideration and then to trial. If the vote was more than 3/4s in favor of expulsion from leadership than the individual would be demoted for a period of time following a review. Dismissal of a member from the guild had to be decided between both Dobam and Loubli. Votes of war in favor of a declaration were never final but rather had to meet a 2/3s consensus among the groups of leadership, co leadership, and the guild members. In the event of acts of aggression by another guild declarations of war rested with the 1/3rd consensus in favor among leadership and co leadership. This form of governance can most be contrasted to Bismarck's strategy of declaring war in that the other countries had to be the aggressor while the non-aggressor did not have to hold majority vote. In the event of a trade among the leadership positions no changes to the current guild could take place and a notice had to be sent out to members of the change of power. The rule of succession among guild members was that co-leadership and leadership had to agree by a majority of 4/5s and the former leadership had to hold agreements as to what the former leaders role would be presuming the former leader was not being exiled from the guild or fully demoted to member status. All leaders and members were required to hold a role in the Phoenix Military. Succession in to leadership meant you also held an Officer rank above Colonel. Succession to co-leadership meant that any member above corporal could be eligible for the duty. All candidates had to have been either formerly involved with the previous guild Phoenix Rising or had to have been with the guild and actively involved in for at-least 4 months. Foreign Relations ? Alliances ? Enemies ? Wars ? Economy ? P-R I